Finding a Way
by Elfique
Summary: And after Eregion fell, still were some left standing. A sequel to 'From Evil to Sorrow': Celeglin's life without knowing his parents and the struggles of early first age Middle Earth. Angst included.
1. Chapter one

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read 'From Evil to Sorrow'. _

* * *

Chapter one

The small dark haired child fiddled with the dagger in front of him, his fingers ran over the name engraved upon the blade. Celeglin. His name. But in his heart he knew that the dagger had not been made specifically for him, there had been a Celeglin before him. He looked at his carer who was bent carefully over her needlework. "Tathariell" she looked towards him with a smile

"What troubles you little one?" she asked gently.

"Who was the other Celeglin?" Tathariell was shocked at the sincerity in the child's voice and floundered desperately for an answer. She had not expected that question so soon, finding no escape from the situation all she could do was to speak the truth. It could not be avoided forever.

"He was your father."

Celeglin tightened his grip upon the dagger handle; he had a connection now, a connection to one of his parents. Yet still there was emptiness...nothing more than a cold length of metal to relate to.

"What happened to him?" the next question was fired out, the young voice still calmly serious. Tathariell knew that she alone could not tell that tale:

"We should wait for your uncle to return before you are told" she muttered trying not to upset the child. Celeglin accepted her words in a cold silence, to Tathariell's relief her daughter entered the room and broke the awkward situation.

"Ah, Tinwë!" Tathariell looked briefly to the silent Celeglin then back at her daughter "You two should go out and enjoy the sunshine! Such a fine day should not be wasted!" there was no real response from Celeglin and Tathariell bit her lip worriedly. Tinwë understood something was amiss and was as enthusiastic as possible.

"I am sure you have learnt some new skills with your dagger you can show me?" she asked Celeglin brightly, and at last he jumped up from where he was sat and moved towards the door. Tathariell smiled her thanks to her daughter and felt a small gush of pride seeing how mature her daughter was becoming.

Picking up her embroidery again, Tathariell moved to sit at the large window so she could keep an eye on the children. Sighing, she contemplated the past years; Celeglin had grown steadily and his mind was fully developed...it had been hoping for too much that he would ignore the issue of his absent parents for longer. Her own family had been grieved for a long time at the deaths of their close relatives. Tinwë who was fast becoming a young Lady had been so much of a help in the caring for Celeglin; it had given Tathariell time to try and console her husband and pick up the threads of life their family once had.

There was a light kiss upon her cheek and in her thought she had not heard her husband enter the room. He nodded in the direction of the two children outside "It is good to see them enjoying themselves again,"

"But not for long," Tathariell said darkly, and her husband gave her a questioning look. "He asked today."

"How much did you tell him?" Celebros asked heavily as he sunk down onto the seat next to her

"Only that Celeglin was also his father's name, I wanted you to be there too when we he heard the whole tale." Nodding, Celebros stood up and called out of the window

"Celeglin!" the young elf turned around and saw his uncle beckoning him back to the room. Now he would know where his parents were, what happened to them; running as fast as he could he made his way back to the rooms.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two

Skidding in through the doorway, Celeglin looked expectantly at his aunt and uncle. Celebros smiled slightly at him, "Close the door and then come sit with us" he was told. After shutting the door, Celeglin turned and ran lightly across to the large cushioned bench near the window. Once he was seated between his aunt and uncle he asked the question that he had been waiting for an answer for.

"What happened to my parents?" A large sigh came from Celebros before he forced himself to speak

"Our family was not from Imladris, we lived in what was once Eregion, the land of the jewel smiths. There also lived Galadriel and Celeborn at a time, they were Lord and Lady but events happened that forced the Lady to leave, and Celeborn stayed and went unnoticed. Celebrimbor took power, urged by the whisperings of _Sauron_" the name was spat out with much hate "and after a time Celebrimbor began the forging of great rings of power..." Celeglin listened in amazement as the tale of the rings unfolded and then suddenly it seemed his uncle could not continue the tale. "What is wrong uncle?" he asked. He turned to his aunt for an answer as he thought he saw tears in his uncle's eyes... "Tathariell – what is wrong?" he asked confused.

"When Sauron attacked Eregion to obtain the rings...your father and your uncle stayed behind with the other warriors to protect our land." Tathariell began to take up the tale, "Myself, your cousin and your mother all left for the safety of Lorien. We waited for news of our loved ones and your mother was often worried for your safety as harm could easily come to an unborn child when the parents were separated."

Celeglin sensed the tale of his parents was taking a definite downward turn but still wanted to know more; he had to know. "It was a while after we had fled our home when at last word was sent; Eregion had been lost, Celebrimbor slain and most of the rings taken. We journeyed immediately to Imladris, wanting to know if our loved ones had lived..." Her voice faltered but then she managed to compose herself again "Your father was not among those who returned."

The words hit Celeglin and he simply stared at his aunt and uncle in shocked silence. "My mother?" he managed to gasp out after a few moments. Tathariell shook her head sadly.

He had never imagined it could have been that bad. "The toll on her spirit after your father's death was too much for her to bear. Her strength was used up as she brought you into this world and then, knowing you would live, she succumbed to her grief and weariness."

There was a long silence and then it seemed Celebros had found his voice again.

"The dagger you have was your fathers...I knew he would wish for you or your mother to have it. I brought it here and your mother had it with her at all times before..." Celebros broke of the sentence again and they sat together quietly, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Celeglin looked back sadly on that day when he had asked that question. The answer was always with him, everywhere he went. After he knew the horrible truth about his parents and seen how upsetting it was for his remaining family he had kept his other questions to himself not wanting to trouble them.

But now he would be able to find out more...


	3. Chapter three

_Note: Long time no update!! heh...been busy and rather neglecting of my posting....I'd even forgotten how many chapters were up etc. Oh well: heres the next chapter if anyone is still interested in reading!! heh._

_On a more serious note the time line for this fic was a nightmare! I trawled through the Appendicies and the Silmarillion to find dates and places and as far as I am aware all my facts are correct. I am presuming Celebrian was with her parents at Belfalas before her wedding. If you know different or have any problems with the dates that are to follow etc please let me know. I did try my very bestest and it was a pain in the neck!!_

* * *

Chapter three

The guard party had been riding for many days to get to Belfalas to bring Lord Elrond's bride to him with all haste. Celeglin smiled as they saw the beauty of the rolling seas ahead of them. There was much honour in accepting the task, but Celeglin had other motives for going though. He knew the Lady Galadriel was one of the Noldor, he had learnt that she and her husband had once ruled Eregion and had been in close friendship with Celebrimbor; he hoped they would be able to tell him more of his first home, of his people.

Those that had survived and fled Eregion before its fall had always been too sorrowful to tell him, or they would only just begin to speak of how the creations sparkled before they would have to stop.

"Celeglin?" another of the guards spoke his name louder as he failed to respond the first time,

"I am sorry, I was away in thought. What were you saying?" Celeglin replied feeling slightly foolish for being so absorbed in thought. He mentally chided himself; he was meant to be on guard…even if the land of the Lord and Lady was close it did not mean that there was no chance of danger.

"We were just discussing whether to press on and reach them this night, or wait and arrive at a more hospitable hour. I think we should continue on, then we may leave as early as possible – I do not think we should keep Lord Elrond waiting for his wife!" The others laughed good naturedly at the joke, and then Celeglin spoke again "I, for one, am quite inclined to a rest without having to be on guard for a few hours at a time! I say we continue forwards, we can reach them by nightfall and get a good rest." To that the other's agreed and they rode with great speed across the plains.

* * *

To the joy of all the guards Celeglin's words proved true, and they were escorted to a place they could rest by some guards that had been sent to watch for the group's arrival. It was apparent that the Lady Celebrían was anxious to be with her husband to be. 

They were informed that the Lady Celebrían had not expected them so soon and would not be ready to leave until late afternoon the next day. However, the guards did not regret their haste as it meant they could rest in comfort for longer. Celeglin was especially pleased as it gave him more time to have his questions answered.

* * *

The morning air was refreshing on Celeglin's skin as he strolled purposefully to find the Lord or Lady. Sleeping undisturbed in a real bed along with the knowledge he would learn of his family had put a spring in his step. Before he had even reached the guards to ask permission to speak with the either of them he heard a voice call to him inside his head. Looking around, knowing it could only be the Lady, Celeglin sought to answer the calling. Near the sea he saw the white raiment and the golden hair of the Lady; she smiled and beckoned him over. Jogging towards her, eager for information that had been kept from him for so long, Celeglin smiled back. 

"My Lady," he greeted her, bowing his head, "I would have asked your husband some questions long ago when he was in Imladris, yet I was too young and too grieved at the time, and then when you were both staying I was away travelling. So now I wish-"

"You have many questions," she began to say "and not all I can answer for you." Celeglin's face fell upon hearing this but continued to listen, "Come, we shall walk and you may learn."

"My parents – did you know them?" Celeglin asked his first question, his hand gripping around the dagger hilt at his side.


	4. Chapter four

_Due to some popular demand out of the blue (thanks trekqueen!) you may all be blessed with the new chapter. I have been very bad and neglected this site lately...one may only hope (or not as the case might be hehe!) that I'll pull my finger out and get updating again..._

_feedback please!_

* * *

Chapter four

"I knew of them when I dwelt in Eregion, though not well. You look like your father, it was a wise decision of your aunt to name you after him," Celeglin smiled with pride at the words, the Lady studied his face; he found he could not meet her eyes for long. "You have Mithlin's eyes," the lady said after a few moments and then they carried on walking again.

"Tell me of my people; tell me of the famed jewel smiths from Eregion. I know tales of the great deeds of the past but only a little of my own people." Galadriel smiled as she remembered the days spent with her husband and Celebrimbor, being shown the great treasures that had been created, and now they were all lost. At least she had seen them; she pitied the one who walked beside her. Living for years around those that were too sad to tell the tales, she had experienced many greater sorrows in her time; Eregion was one tragedy of many and Galadriel found it an easy tale to tell compared to others…she spoke again, describing every trinket she had seen, every moment she could remember, and Celeglin took all the information in.

"And it was told that Celebrimbor did not leave the doors to the House of the Mirdain none knew what happened to him until his dead body was trussed up as a gruesome standard for the forces of Sauron." Upon hearing the full tale come to an end Celeglin understood why so many that had survived departed for the peace of Valinor, why so many could not bring themselves to speak for more than a sentence…

They walked in silence, both absorbed in their own thoughts of the past before Celeglin asked another question. The questioning about Eregion in general went on, until Celeglin asked what Galadriel knew she could not answer:

"Do you know how my father died? Where he died?"

"I am afraid I do not know, all the information that could be gathered about deaths was that Celebrimbor had died before the doors…but that I presume you have been told many times…" Galadriel answered watching the disappointment cloud over the elf's eyes. She noted that Celeglin gripped the dagger handle tighter, his emotions of anger and sorrow were strong; she wished she had the power to show him his parents, show him Eregion in its glory…she gently let her hand rest on his shoulder before turning and walking back to the main housing area to help her daughter. Slowly, Celeglin followed.

* * *

They were to be accompanied by some of the guards on the return journey and Celeglin helped assemble the horses for the Lord and Ladies so they could leave as soon as possible. The Lady Celebrían was to have maids at Imladris but she had insisted that one of her ladies come too as they were great friends and the friend longed to see Imladris after hearing so many tales of its beauty. Celeglin rolled his eyes slightly at the amount of baggage that was being packed up onto the horses…did these ladies presume that there would be nothing for them at Imladris? Heaving a bag up onto the back of a horse, Celeglin saw, over the horses back, the Lady Celebrían and presumably her friend exiting the building in front of him. Celeglin could see that they were excited and decided that he shouldn't be so critical about a minor issue such as the amount of baggage; after all it was her wedding… 


	5. Chapter five

_Another update for you all, it was nice to see you wanting more, and noworries:I haven't quite fallen off the face of the earth: ) Anyhoo, not too fond of this chapter so erm bear with me - I'm hoping its not too painful! _

Chapter five

Elemiriel walked out of the house next to her lady with a spring in her step, she had bid her family farewell and now she was leaving for Imladris. It was not that she disliked being in the beautiful realm of the Golden Wood, or along the wonderful beaches at Belfalas, it was only that she wished to see more, and she would not leave her best friend's side.

As she walked down the stairs she noticed a male elf heaving their baggage up onto a horse's back, his black hair hung down just past his shoulders and his grey eyes were briefly focused upon her and Celebrían before he moved off again. There was a haunting expression on his face, hissilvered eyesstartlingly empty. "What is it?" Celebrían asked, noticing her friends step falter slightly,

"That elf," Elemiriel began, pointing discreetly to the elf who was now standing by the other guards. "His face…he seemed so sorrowful" all Celebrían could do in response was shrug as she had missed seeing the elf's face.

Eventually everyone was ready to depart; Elemiriel rode beside Celebrían, just behind the Lord and Lady. The guards formed a protective shell around them, the measures being taken for protection slightly worried Elemiriel, she had heard rumours of evil spreading…however, looking around her at the guards she felt reassured; they all looked experienced and capable of defending them.

"Nervous yet?" Celebrían heard her friend teasingly ask from beside her

"No," she replied simply, giving Elemiriel as disapproving look "I do not expect such treatment from those below me!" Elemiriel laughed at the jest and waited in anticipation for more views of the wide and beautifulexpanse of Middle Earth.

The day was coming to an end and the guards called a halt, informing the company that they would reach Imladris in the next few days. They sent scouts to find a suitable rest site and the rest of the party sat patiently upon their horses. Many great sights Elemiriel had seen on the journey to Imladris, they had crossed the lands of the horse lords, skirted the borders of a dark and mysterious forest…it had all been all she wanted to see and more. Elemiriel let her gaze wander across the small company, it rested on the mysterious elf from that morning when they had left. She had found that during the journey her eyes had often strayed to him, concerned and curious at the same time. It was none of her business to approach him and ask what ailed him but Elemiriel found herself longing to ask.Pushing the thoughts from her mind she turned back to her friend and Lady.

"Enjoying yourself still?" Celebrían asked, smiling at Elemiriel

"It is so different out here," Elemiriel said gesturing with her hands to the open space around them "It's so…open!" They both laughed at the lack of words to describe the surroundings and then Celebrían looked hard at her friend for a moment.

"Your mind is occupied, again – might I add" she stated and gave Elemiriel a questioning look. Elemiriel glanced around and then shook her head, whispering lowly

"I will tell you later." Celebrían nodded, intrigued, and then they were alerted to the scouts returning.

* * *

When Celebrían and Elemiriel were comfortably lying under the stars, wrapped in soft and warm blankets, Celebrían rolled over and faced Elemiriel, asking eagerly to know what had been occupying her friends mind since they left Belfalas all those days ago. 

"If I tell you, you must not tell anyone else for I feel it is not my place to speak of such things," Elemiriel whispered and waited for Celebrían's nod in reply "Your mother may have sensed already…I do not know... that elf I saw that morning, I cannot get him from my mind. I wish to know what bothers him, the thought plagues me – he seems so sorrowful" Celebrían gave her friend a slight grin.

"What?" Elemiriel asked,

"My friend, I do believe there may be feelings for this elf inside you," Elemiriel's eyes widened at the accusation

"_I have not"_ she wanted to say back with some indignation…but was Celebrían true? "No. I am merely concerned about him," she replied definitely.


	6. Chapter six

_I return from the dead yet again to attack fanfiction and add another chapter at last... who knows if anyone is reading still but ah well. Posting on here has just become so much of a hastle and effort lately but here is the summer and hopefully more writings from myself. Enjoy folks, another chapter soon. _

Chapter six

Celeglin tossed and turned trying to sleep again before the sun fully rose; thoughts of his parents were always on his mind, still he knew so little about them. Celeglin gave up trying to sleep and abruptly sat up. Deciding it would be a good idea to relieve someone on sentry rather than attempting to sleep he stood up and wrapped his cloak around himself. To his disappointment they would not be travelling past the remains of Eregion, he did not question the orders though he did wonder if the Lord and Lady had a part to play in the decision. Telling himself there would always be another time to see where Eregion once was, Celeglin continued towards the borders of the camp.

A glimpse of dark blue caught his eye and swiftly he moved in its direction. Shocked to find himself face to face with the Lady Celebrían's friend, Celeglin wondered what on earth this woman was doing so close to the edges of camp?

"I am sorry if I woke you, sir," she said "I was as quiet as I could be, I decided to search around camp for some flowers for mine and the Lady's hair considering there was nothing else I could occupy myself with." _Flowers!_ Celeglin thought to himself incredulously; the potential danger she is in… for _flowers!_

"You should not wander so close to the edges of camp, you could have been attacked by an assailant or shot by the guards by mistake, as unlikely as that is," he said sternly to the maiden.

Elemiriel felt hurt by his blunt tones, _he could have been more polite_ she thought.

"I apologise, now I know my error I will not make the same mistake again." Quickly turning around after her stammered reply, Elemiriel walked back to where she had slept. Celeglin watched her go, shaking his head. Sighing he continued towards the sentries.

"I cannot believe his attitude," Elemiriel muttered to herself "But still I wish to know what bothers him…why!" Feeling severely humiliated and hurt by his lecture to her she decided not to leave her sleeping area until Celebrían had awoken. To occupy herself she began to comb through her long tresses. By the time Celebrían had woken, Elemiriel had braided her hair and felt a little more relaxed.

"Where did you go earlier?" Celebrían questioned her, and saw a troubled look pass across her friends face. "I did go to try and find some flowers for our hair…but I was stopped quite abruptly by that elf from yesterday. It seems his personality is somewhat… _cold_." Celebrían gave her a sympathetic look after she had heard the events of the morning, "And yet I still find myself wanting to know why he is as he is, even though it is none of my concern and he is so harsh to me" Elemiriel finished with a deep sigh.

"Put all thoughts of him from your mind," Celebrían instructed "you cannot let him ruin your journey! When we reach Imladris I will try to find out about him for you, maybe there shall be an explanation for his somewhat uncouth behaviour," smiling gratefully at her friend as they stood up, Elemiriel tried to follow her friend's advice.

* * *

Two days past and the guards informed them that they would reach Imladris in the early evening; Celebrían could hardly contain her excitement. Elemiriel was just glad that she would not have to come into contact with 'that elf' as much once they arrived. Eventually they saw the twinkling and glow of small lights set about in the deep valley, smiling broadly Celebrían asked for them to pick up the pace and then cantering into the courtyard, they were greeted by nearly the whole household. Not stopping to be helped down from her horse, Celebrían ran towards the Lord Elrond and he held her warmly to him.

Elemiriel found herself looking down into the cold grey eyes of 'that elf'; hesitantly she took his offered hand and was helped off the horse. "Thank you," she murmured, keeping her eyes to the floor, still feeling embarrassed before him because of their last encounter. Not stopping to hear if he even bothered to reply or not she withdrew her hand and hurried away.

Wondering what was wrong with the maiden, Celeglin watched her hurry off to stand near Celebrían. Finally he realised he had spoken sharply to her on the start of their journey; he despised his conflicted mind and deeply regretted his irritated actions. Many who did not know him well often found him harsh and cold; it was so frustrating, for at times he could be one of the merriest. Thinking he would have to set issues straight and apologise as he went to greet what remained of his family, Celeglin almost smiled.


	7. Chapter seven

_Note: I'm becoming increasingly annoyed with some of this story for some reason, i loved it when i finished it but im not sure whats going on. Ah well i've edited this chapter and am a little happier - enjoy!_

Chapter seven 

"So, did you learn…anything new?" Celebros asked Celeglin haltingly, when the family where sitting outside, the soft sunlight providing an ironic backdrop for the serious conversation

"I learnt of Eregion, but little of _them_," Celeglin replied sadly. Tathariell looked sympathetically at him

"Believe me, if I had the heart to tell you of them, I would have long ago; yet it is too much for my heart to bear." Time and time again had he been told those same words. Attempting to push the miserable thoughts from his mind he stood up and glanced towards the main buildings. Offering his hand to his cousin, he forced a smile "Come, the festivities will start soon and I need to freshen up; going on a long travel and returning to sit and talk in the clothes I have worn for more days than I wish too is not something I enjoy," his remaining family laughed and they walked back towards the buildings together.

Nearing his room, Celeglin thought he saw the Lady Celebrían's friend walking around the corner; he started to go after her but seeing how fast she was moving he decided he would let the matter rest for now and approach her at dinner that night. _She is probably busy helping her lady anyway…_ he thought as he pushed his door open and walked into his familiar room. He fancied he could smell the crisp scent of clean sheets even as he walked in. Breathing in deeply he truly smiled, as much as he loved travelling it was always good to be home.

From around the corner, Elemiriel turned and listened as Celeglin entered his room, she had deliberately quickened her pace…yet she had hoped he would have maybe apologised…_No, it is too much to hope for that_. Sighing, she continued towards her rooms; there was little time to make herself presentable for the evening meal and dance that was to be held in celebration of Celebrían's arrival.

* * *

In clean clothes once again, his favourite deep navy tunic to be precise, Celeglin walked into the main hall and looked around at all the familiar faces, spotting his friends he walked over and sat down amongst them. Thankfully none of them asked of the results of his journey; they knew that if Celeglin had discovered anything more of his past he would have already told them. They sat and Celeglin caught up on all that had happened whilst he had been gone, nothing of great importance had passed so Celeglin sat contented through the meal.

He did not notice the Lady Celebrían and Elemiriel enter the hall, but in all honesty he wasn't looking for them either. It was only when they all moved out into the Hall of Fire for dancing and music, when Celeglin found himself next to Elemiriel.

Elemiriel looked around her in the crowd and found herself face to face with 'that elf'. Hurriedly looking away and hoping he hadn't noticed she tried to reach the Hall of Fire without having to come into contact with him.

"Lady?" Elemiriel heard him ask, with great reluctance she looked at him again, "I wish to-" but before he could finish his sentence they both heard Celebrían calling Elemiriel. Looking from Celebrían to 'that elf', Elemiriel gave 'that elf' one last quick glance before hurrying off to see what Celebrían wanted, leaving him to look after her swirling pale green skirts.

"You should have stayed with him!" Celebrían exclaimed once Elemiriel had reached her side, "I would not have called you away if I had known!" Elemiriel shifted uncomfortably,

"It is no bother, I feel so humiliated in front of him anyway…" she mumbled "If it was something important then he will seek me out again I am sure," Smiling ruefully at her friend, Celebrían walked into the Hall of Fire and before long was dancing with her future husband. Looking about the pleasant hall and observing the way the light flickered between pillars and lit the large vaulted ceiling Elemiriel felt that she would feel at home here. Every hue of forest greenery, endless sky and petal whirled before her as many danced to light and beautifully played music.

Elemiriel danced with several partners during the night but was stunned when she found herself standing before 'that elf' in the pause between music. Smiling awkwardly she took his hands and they began to dance.


	8. Chapter eight

_Another chapter and look at this... regular updates! wow. yeah anyhow im finding these chapters tiresome so reviews are much appriciated - i need to know if i'm just being overly self critical or not heh_

Chapter eight

Celeglin had found himself unwillingly dragged into the dancing by his friend's wife. Every opportunity he spotted to leave the dance floor passed him by as the partners changed and another maiden was in front of him. Having not seen the maiden whom he still had to apologise to, Celeglin was trying to exit the dances to find her and apologise when he found himself before her. It was quite a shock, and upon seeing her awkward smile he was unsure whether to walk away or not. Yet she held out her hands to him and they did start to dance.

"I have been meaning to speak with you for some time now," Celeglin began uncertainly, "I have to apologise for my behaviour some mornings ago…I cannot offer you reasoning for my behaviour, and for that I am sorry, but I hope you will accept my apologies."

"Your apology is accepted," he heard her reply, but her eyes were to the ground and he could not see her reaction. They danced in silence for a while, neither of them knowing quite what to say, when Celeglin hesitantly broke the silence. "I am afraid I do not know your name…"

"Elemiriel, and your name?" was her quiet reply

"Celeglin, after my father," suddenly realising that mentioning his father could lead to the asking questions Celeglin did not particularly wish to answer, he prayed that Elemiriel would just accept his answer and not be curious. Thankfully she did not question him and there was silence again.

The music ended and Celeglin released Elemiriel's hands. Smiling briefly at him, she slipped away…for some reason, Celeglin felt like calling after her back. Thinking how stupid he would look, Celeglin turned away and bid his friends goodnight.

* * *

The morning of the wedding was upon Imladris all too suddenly; Celebrían's room was a flurry of activity. Whilst Galadriel fastened her daughters dress securely, Elemiriel held out a basket of small flowers that Celebrían was braiding into her hair. A maiden hurriedly entered the room carefully carrying a dress "Ladies," she said formally to Galadriel and Elemiriel "You must attend to your own attire." 

Taking the extremely pale blue material from the maid, Elemiriel held out the dress at arms length. It was beautiful; Celebrían happily watched her friend's delighted face "I thought you would like it,"

"Of course! Thank you!" she murmured.

"Now go!" Celebrían said firmly to them, seeing there reluctant faces she opened the door and held it wide for them, "I will not go wandering or upset my hair or ruin my dress. Go."

It was after the happy ceremony when Elemiriel saw Celeglin again; he had yet again been dragged into the dancing but managed to extricate himself and stand at the side and watch. Looking across Celeglin saw he was stood next to Elemiriel, "Good day," he said, taking her eyes of the dancing she turned to see who had addressed her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise and sudden self-consciousness "Good day," she managed to hastily reply back, hoping he had not heard her exclamation. Why did he always make her feel so wary of her actions? Suppressing a sigh she looked at Celeglin and smiled lightly, "So are you enjoying the festivities?" he asked politely

"Of course, and yourself?"

"I would be much more if I were not being dragged into dancing every spare minute," with a shock Elemiriel noticed a small twinkle in his silver-grey eyes, she had been certain that Celeglin was the most miserable of elves…but now she seemed to be seeing a different side. Deciding that he was not so harsh all the time, Elemiriel ventured a humorous reply "Well that is a shame, for I was planning on asking if you would care to dance…" Celeglin gave her a threatening glance and she found herself laughing merrily with him. Was it possible that she was actually enjoying being in his company?


	9. Chapter nine

_woo i actually like this chapter! enjoy and please review (dont make me beg dammit!)_

Chapter nine

It was roughly a month after the wedding when Celeglin paid Elemiriel a short visit to inform her he would be leaving Imladris to escort the Lord and Lady home and to explore.

There was a crisp knock on her door and Elemiriel set her book down and as she turned, was mildly surprised to see Celeglin standing in her doorway. "Good day," he said politely as Elemiriel hurried over to him. "I just came to let you know I will not be in Imladris for a while…I cannot say how long for definite but I will return by winter."

"Oh," Elemiriel could find nothing else to say in reply and looked down at the floor. Feeling a touch upon her arm, she looked up again, heart beating strangely faster. "I am sure you will not miss me," Celeglin said in jest, and having got her attention, moving his hand from her arm. Managing a small smile Elemiriel joked back "Do not take your time," he laughed and then she was serious again, "I will see you again then." Nodding Celeglin left her room and Elemiriel felt a desperate need to talk with Celebrían.

* * *

As she walked down the corridor towards Celebrían and her new husband's rooms, Elemiriel met Elrond walking the other way. "You look in high spirits today my Lord," she said, noticing the broad smile upon his face.

"Indeed…" it seemed to Elemiriel he was in a mental struggle to carry on and explain or keep silent. Eventually he shook his head, still smiling with a happily dazed look upon his face "Celebrían will tell you…" Turning to watch her Lord as he walked down the corridor humming a small tune Elemiriel shook her head in amusement; she had never seen the Lord so since they had been in Imladris. Wandering what could have put him in such a joyous mood, she hurried on to see her friend.

The door was opened to reveal the equally joyful face of Celebrían, before Elemiriel could ask what was going on she was pulled into the room. "I have great news my friend! I am going to be a mother!" Elemiriel's eyes widened and she finally knew why the Lord and Lady were so happy that morning.

"That is great news!" she replied but as Celebrían began to talk on about names and plans, she felt a sinking feeling that she would not be able to discuss her situation with Celeglin. Suppressing a sigh she tried to keep her mind from the way her heart had started to race for no real reason and Celeglin's eyes… _concentrate on what Celebrían is saying_.

Eventually she managed to dispel all thoughts of Celeglin from her mind and they were happily discussing where in Imladris they could take the child for adventures and what mischief the child may get into and how it would be so exciting to watch it grow and… they had almost exhausted all conversation of children when Elrond returned to the room. Standing, Elemiriel excused herself and went for a walk in the gardens to try and think about why she had felt such strange feelings for Celeglin.

* * *

Deep in her thoughts, Elemiriel did not notice the other maiden walking along the path until she accidentally walked across the other's path. "I am sorry!" Elemiriel exclaimed as the other maid had to swiftly move out of the way, the other maiden, thankfully, seemed to find the situation amusing.

"It is no bother, there was no harm done" she said with a smile and then a brief look of recognition crossed her face "Are you not the companion of the Lady Celebrían?"

"I am she, my name is Elemiriel" there was a knowing look on the face of the other maid, but Elemiriel did not notice, or thought nothing of it.

"So what occupies your mind so much that you do not notice another in your path?" Elemiriel sighed as she answered

"A certain elf, by name of Celeglin," the other maids face broke into a slight smile

"Ah, well before we start a conversation let me introduce myself; I am Tinwë…"


	10. Chapter ten

_Aren't you lot lucky - two chapters this time! I'm going away so two chapters in one go finishing this part of the tale will have to do for a while. Please please please review the hit counter tells me people are at least looking so I know you're there... heh_

_ps. i updated my profile! I only just realised how old and 'eww' it was. _

* * *

Chapter ten

The chill breeze on Celeglin's face was refreshing after the harsh and brief fight he had just won. Wandering the wastes and wilds offered plenty of opportunities for Celeglin to wreak his revenge on the foul creatures of the dark Lord. Using water from the leather carrying pouch to clean his blade, Celeglin went through the fight in his mind.

He had come upon the small band of orcs, hearing their harsh and foul voices first, he had tethered his horse not far away and crept upon them. Seeing there were only five, he had ran swiftly back to his horse and charged upon the group, they were killed before their simple minds could think of a defence. To be fully bent on killing any creature of the dark lord was madness, Celeglin vowed he would never take his revenge to that extreme; it would be putting his life on the line and degrading himself to the reckless level of an orc. _Only kill when the safest opportunity arose_.

As he went to gently stoke his horse's neck, Celeglin felt a twinge of pain in his lower arm. Looking down he saw the torn fabric of his tunic and the bloodstains around the area, sighing in annoyance he began to dress the wound. Deciding the sleeve of his tunic was beyond repair, he cut if off at the elbow and bound his wound with the otherwise useless material.

Being thankful that he had taken his thick cloak upon his travels, Celeglin drew it around him; the colder weather was coming in fast and with his injury that needed proper care, Celeglin decided it was time to return to Imladris. It was a dishonour to be wounded and Celeglin scowled as he looked down at the makeshift bandage again. Hopefully the wound would not require too much attention when he reached Imladris.

* * *

After a late night stroll in the gardens, Elemiriel returned quietly to her rooms. Through the dark, she picked out the shape of another figure ahead of her, curious she quickened her pace. Upon hearing her, the other elf turned and his face revealed: "So you are still wandering around at the strangest of hours…" Celeglin muttered dryly, still in a foul mood from being injured. He had hoped that returning at a late hour would mean avoiding others and being able to clean the wound himself… 

"That is a fine greeting to one you have not seen for a time!" Elemiriel berated him but then saw the makeshift bandage upon his lower arm. "You are injured! Come – the wound will need cleaning properly-"

"No thank you" Celeglin almost snapped the words

"You cannot go wake the healers now when there is someone perfectly capable of tending your wounds!" Elemiriel retorted, feeling hurt

"I shall manage by _myself_" was Celeglin's sharp reply. Elemiriel breathed in deeply, trying to control the rise of emotions she felt.

"I thought you were past this kind of behaviour!" she snapped back at him, before she hastily brushed past him and hurried to the privacy of her room.

"If you only knew half of what I feel…" Celeglin whispered after she had moved off. Why could people never understand? To tell them only brought endless and annoying sympathy…it showed his weaknesses and he despised it. "If only I knew half of what I am…" he whispered again to himself, how he wished to know more of his parents, to discover his past and true family.

* * *

Entering the main hall, after avoiding Celeglin for a few days, Elemiriel received a great shock when she saw Tinwë and Celeglin deep in conversation. A multitude of thoughts ran through her mind and instantly she prepared to turn around and flee from the hall. _Could Tinwë have told Celeglin what they had talked of? How did she know him? Would Celeglin be even harsher towards her?_

Tinwë looked up and saw Elemiriel about to leave and realised what she must be thinking. Rushing over to her she took her new friends arm, "I know what you must be thinking; trust me when I say I have said naught of our conversation!" Elemiriel looked at her a little uncertainly

"You could have informed me that you knew him closely," she muttered feeling slightly betrayed.

"I apologise, I am his cousin."

"Oh!" Elemiriel said softly, feeling less hostile to Tinwë "I did not realise Celeglin had family here?"

"He wishes to speak with you…" Tinwë said, for some reason avoiding Elemiriel's question. Elemiriel glanced over to Celeglin where he was standing with his friends and tried to make up her mind.


	11. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven

"I do not wish to speak with him," Elemiriel said finally, after moments in thought, "Even if he does wish to apologise…I am not ready to hear him." Accepting this, Tinwë bid her a good day and went back to inform her cousin. Not looking to see what Celeglin's reaction would be, Elemiriel made her way through the hall to sit with her lady. "I see you have made some friends?" Celebrían said happily "Yet why the sad face?"

"Celeglin," Elemiriel said simply "Yet again he has left me feeling, humiliated and humbled…_I wish I knew why he did it!_" she burst out quite suddenly.

* * *

"Do not look at me like that! It is not my fault" Celeglin told his cousin as she walked back to him, 

"I beg to differ, but it is your fault dear cousin!" Tinwë argued "If you would only explain and calm your temper once in a while-"

"No!" Celeglin cut her off in mid-sentence "I will not explain and have myself looking like a weak and poor fool!" Tinwë sighed in annoyance and had a good mind to leave him, "It is not so easy for me, unlike you who still has parents to rely on and still has some semblance of family life. I know your family care for me as a son, I am grateful yet it is not the same. I have not even one memory of my mother or father…you do not know how hard it is!" With that, Celeglin strode off outside, before he let his emotions get the better of him.

Breathing deeply once outside, Celeglin walked to a small secluded spot of the gardens and sat down on a stone bench, pulling out his dagger and laying it in his lap. _Why can I not have a simple life? Why must my past interfere so much with the present?_ Without needing to look, he traced the name carved into the blade of the dagger. Sighing he knew he could not continue to avoid Elemiriel and vowed he would apologise before he left Imladris again.

* * *

Days had passed since Tinwë had told Elemiriel that Celeglin wished to speak with her, and Elemiriel had still successfully managed to avoid Celeglin. She saw no point in forgiving him when in days he would end up making her feel miserable. Within the boughs of a large oak tree, Elemiriel was least likely to come across Celeglin and being up in a tree again reminded her of her home in Lorien. She had often come to sit up in the tree, it was calming and quiet where she could wish and think in peace. 

"Who is it?" she called out, hearing someone approach the tree,

"It is Celeglin – if you wish for me to leave I shall go," peering through the leaves she saw Celeglin standing patiently below her.

"What do you want?" she asked civilly.

"May I come up?" Elemiriel bit her lip, she wanted so much to forgive him and enjoy being in his company once again…but…

"Let us talk," she eventually said to him.

It only took a few minutes for Celeglin to climb up and sit himself beside her. "The way I acted that night…it was wrong and unjust. I had many things on my mind; I was angered at being wounded, I was frustrated for reasons that I cannot-" Elemiriel touched his hand and he ceased his hurried explanations

"A 'sorry' will suffice," she said gently.

"I apologise," Celeglin said, thankfully smiling at her.

"All is well," Elemiriel said happily,

"Indeed it is, I could not stand having you as an enemy for another day! You truly are a terrible foe…" attempting to push him from the branch, Elemiriel could not help laughing. It felt good to be friends again.

"I also am glad we are friends again as I must leave Imladris again tomorrow – it shall not be a long trip as far as I know…the Lord Elrond has only requested I take a message to Cirdan. I could not leave knowing we were still on bad terms."

"I agree … though all I ask is that you return home and treat me kindly this time."


	12. Chapter twelve

_Note: I've been away sunbathing on shores of Valinor (i wish haha) but am fully refreshed and full of ideas so look out for new fiction too! Please review, it makes me smile : )_

Chapter twelve

The white buildings rose up in front of him, and Celeglin marvelled at their majesty. To think that Eregion had been a place of great craftsmen would mean that Eregion was twice as great as what was before him…_and that would have been a sight_ Celeglin thought sadly.

Urging his horse on, they passed under a beautiful archway into a courtyard. The view that greeted him was of the sun setting on the horizon of water, and the water shining gold in its light. Celeglin could never have been prepared for it's majesty. Forgetting all about him, he simply gazed upon the vast expanse of water until a voice broke him from his reverie.

"What brings you to my domain, far from Imladris?" Celeglin looked down and saw an elf with straight and silver hair that moved fluidly in the breeze. Grey blue eyes instantly put him in mind of the sea as he looked at them and he knew whom it was who addressed him "Greetings Lord Cirdan, I bear a message from my Lord Elrond," Celeglin said bowing slightly after he had dismounted. Presenting the sealed letter to the Lord, Celeglin could not help his eyes straying back to the view of the sea.

Smiling, Cirdan watched the elf before him, "I can tell it is your first visit here, and that there is now much you have to think about," Celeglin nodded, amazed at how Cirdan could tell almost precisely what thoughts were running through his head at that moment "If you wish you may stay the night in my halls so you have time to think, I shall have a room prepared for you"

"Thank you my Lord," Celeglin said looking out beyond the ships at the docks to the sea.

"If you follow, Eärros, he shall show you where you can stable your horse and then to your own rooms." Cirdan said, whilst beckoning to an elf walking across the courtyard, who was presumably Eärros.

* * *

That night, Celeglin sat upon the docks, looking down into the water and thought back on all he had seen that day. His guide of sorts, Eärros, had been only too willing to show him the docks, the ships and the beautiful white buildings. The pride in the other elf's voice when he had talked of all the ships was noticeable and Celeglin didn't have to guess at what the elf's profession was. The sound of the small waves out in the sea was soothing, and with his bare feet resting in the cool water, Celeglin felt extremely comfortable. 

Looking out across the sea, to where even his elven eyesight would not see, he wondered what the blessed realm was like. It seemed Cirdan had seen many hear the call of the sea and long to depart from the hither lands, Celeglin guessed that was how Cirdan had known what he had been thinking earlier. Many tales had he heard of Valinor, the great elven smiths that were there…kin of Celebrimbor…the list of wonder was endless. There was a small part of him that desired to leave, to find peace…

Celeglin sighed, it seemed there would never be a chance for him to know of his parents…to know that his grief could be healed or lessened once he was in Valinor was a great incentive to leave then and there…but what of all the things here he had? His aunt and uncle who had cared for him so strongly, his cousin, his friends and Elemiriel…there was a life he had here, thinking more about it, Celeglin realised that no matter how much the past grieved him, there was enough to keep him where he was. And finally realising, he knew that there was enough that could help him overcome the past.

* * *

The next morning the bright sunshine was reflecting off the sea and made the white of the buildings even brighter as Celeglin stood outside and smelt the salty air for the last time in a while…he had a reply from Cirdan to take to Elrond and sat ready upon his horse, lingering in the gateway for a last look at the beautiful sea view. 

A group were gathering to board one of the ships, some standing sadly on the shore watching as others stood on deck. Celeglin smiled, glad with his decision made the previous night. The trip to the havens had done him more good than he had expected. Seeing Eärros working on a ship in the docks, Celeglin waved farewell and turned his horse for home.


	13. Chapter thirteen

_Tis only a shortish chapter and i like the next one more...so you get both!_

Chapter thirteen

Elemiriel felt a tug on the hem of her dress and didn't bother to look down, "If you planned to sneak up upon me, you failed," she said making space on the sturdy tree branch for Celeglin to sit beside her. "How long have you been back?" she asked him,

"Two days," he replied, stretching out in the branches of the tree,

"And you only see me now!" Elemiriel berated him, raising an eyebrow

"I had a message to give, my horse to care for, myself to care for and I had been neglecting my time in the forges," Elemiriel smiled at her friend.

"So, tell me of your journey and the Grey Havens," she said, sitting herself comfortably on a branch opposite Celeglin. How she wished to be sat close to him…

"It was so calm there, the sea was amazing – much more beautiful that it was at Belfalas…the sun was setting upon it when I arrived, the view from the gates…ah…you would have loved to have seen it." Celeglin murmured,

"It sounds as though you really loved being there," Elemiriel commented, slightly worried that he would be making more frequent trips there

"It was not just the Havens…it was the thought of knowing what was over the sea…" Celeglin said, his eyes closing as he reassured himself he had made the right decision "I thought about leaving…about just getting on a ship the day I arrived, leaving all behind," stopping, Celeglin sighed and saw the alarmed look on Elemiriel's face "Yet, I knew it was not my time, and so I am still here."

"For that I am glad," Elemiriel said genuinely. _What does he hide that could make him think of leaving these lands? _It seemed her curiosity would only grow with every fragment of information Celeglin would give her. _Will I ever truly know him?_

* * *

"We are preparing to visit Lorien, to visit my wife's kin before my children are born and before the mountain passes become full of snow," Elrond informed Celeglin, _children?_ Celeglin thought to himself, he had not been aware that twins were to be born to the Lord Elrond and his wife. Putting his thoughts away, he continued to listen to his Lord "You are assigned as head guard for the journey, as I am aware that the pass through the misty mountains has become dangerous of late. The Lord Glorfindel will remain here in my stead and so cannot take the role of head guard – choose a company and have them ready for two days time." 

"It will be done my Lord," Celeglin said, before leaving the room.

He smiled, a journey would be good, he had been home for too long it seemed since he had visited the Havens. Most of his time had been spent in the forges or in the company of his friends. Elemiriel had become firm friends with Tinwë and even when Celeglin did not intend to spend time with her, she was often with Tinwë and Tathariell in the family rooms.

_It is strange_ he thought _that we first hated the other…

* * *

_

"You must come!" Elemiriel pleaded with Tinwë over their needlework, "You can see the beautiful mallorn trees and I do not wish to be alone with your cousin for too long as I fear we shall only have a disagreement – and I do not wish to be miserable for my stay at home…" 

At that precise moment, Celeglin entered the warm room and Elemiriel shifted uncomfortably on soft cushion she was sat upon as she looked at him, hoping he had not heard.

Smiling he strode over and sat next to them, pushing one of his braids behind his ear. Leaning over Elemiriel's shoulder he tried to see what she was sewing. The silver lines of intricate embroidery stood out against the blue cloth but Elemiriel had ceased the movement of her needle and held the cloth to her so he could not see,

"Do not stop on my account, I shall be gone if the fair maidens wish it?" Celeglin said as he prepared to rise,

"No, it is late and I must ready my belongings for the journey to Lorien," Elemiriel said folding the cloth and securing her needle in the fabric, "I shall see you on the morrow."


	14. Chapter fourteen

Chapter fourteen

The cool forest air was comforting to Elemiriel as they rode between the sturdy mallorn trunks. She could smell the new spring _Elanor_ and it seemed it had been only a short time ago that she had left her home. There was a strong desire to urge her horse faster so she could reach home quicker, yet Elemiriel knew she had to be patient. To her annoyance, Tinwë had not journeyed with them, and Elemiriel had been waiting for Celeglin to have a violent mood swing at any moment. Luckily, he seemed to be in fine spirits, and as she looked to where he was at the head of the column of riders he turned and caught her eye, giving her a small smile. It was enough to make Elemiriel's day. _You are becoming so foolish_ she told herself and looked swiftly back down at her horse's mane.

Celeglin dismounted as the ride halted in front of the Lord and Lady. A crowd had gathered to see the Lady Celebrían arrive in their woodlands again and Celeglin could not help the pride of escorting such an honoured group. He bowed low before Celeborn and Galadriel, as he straightened up, Galadriel recognised him and smiled lightly. Standing to attention as Elrond and Celebrían greeted their family, Celeglin watched as Elemiriel curtsied lightly before her Lords and Ladies before hurrying to two elves in the crowd who embraced her warmly. _They must be her parents_ he thought, feeling a slight tang of jealousy as he watched.

Elemiriel motioned for her parents to wait and then to Celeglin's surprise was returning to the group that had arrived…returning to him?

"Would you wish to spend the time we are here with my family?" Elemiriel asked almost hesitantly as she arrived in front of Celeglin. Looking beyond her to the waiting, pale haired and smiling parents, Celeglin made his decision instantly:

"I would be honoured to accept your invitation."

After Celeglin gave the other guards brief orders and completed a few tasks he was led over to Elemiriel's parents

"I am Celeglin" he introduced himself "a friend of your daughters," he quickly added…_why so quick to say that? _he wondered to himself. Elemiriel's face fell a little at the speed in which Celeglin dismissed ideas of love, yet she shook her doubts and despairs away and was determined not to let anything Celeglin did spoil her time.

He was introduced and happily led to the family flet that was situated near the main flets of the Lord and Lady. Elemiriel's parents were kind and did not hinder him with questions about himself, merely leaving him the choice to explain or not. It felt good to be accepted into family life away from his aunt, uncle and cousin. Spending time with a friend was much preferred to staying alone.

* * *

Later that day, Elemiriel was showing Celeglin around the Golden Wood before they would be joining everyone else in a celebration of the Lady Celebrían's expected twin children. As he bent down to pick up a fallen mallorn leaf and examine it more closely, Celeglin felt something in his tunic pocket. Frowning in confusion, he reached his hand into his pocket and suddenly remembered as his fingers brushed along cool metal. 

Drawing the pendant by its fine chain from his pocket, he called after Elemiriel who had already walked on, seeming quite at home amongst the trees.

"I have something for you," Celeglin began awkwardly as he held up the silver pendant for her to see. Her eyes widening in surprise and wonder, Elemiriel took the pendant from him and examined the simple yet elegant silver knot design. Seeing her questioning look, Celeglin explained

"I was creating in the forges not many days before we left…I give most of my jewellery creations of Tinwë and my aunt yet Tinwë insisted she already had too much to wear and that it should be given to you,"

"Oh," Elemiriel replied trying not to sound too disappointed; Celeglin had only given it to her because of Tinwë…nevertheless it was a beautiful necklace, and still a gift from him. Happily, she fastened it around her neck and saw Celeglin smiling _hopefully not just admiring his own skill_ she thought.


	15. Chapter fifteen

Chapter fifteen

Laughing and happily sitting between Elemiriel and another guard from Lorien, Celeglin felt extremely content. The day had been passed being shown around Lorien seeing the beautiful forest sights and spending time with Elemiriel and her parents. He had also spent some time with the border guards of Lorien, comparing tactics and other such things concerning battle and fighting. Some had tales of the Last Alliance Battle, when Celeglin had been a mere child…he was wistful upon hearing as it would have been a perfect vengeance for his family but still a grievous and devastating event. The guards who had been there seemed marked by the incident and Celeglin had enough marking events in his past and knew there was no need for more.

His resolve made at Havens was still holding strong, and in the merry company he found himself in, Celeglin was hard pressed to let his past affect him. The food that had been prepared was excellent and the company even better. It was strange to Celeglin to feel so at ease and joyful. As he leant back in his seat the sound of musicians starting up made him inwardly groan. He had thought the evening would be over and lead to singing and poetry like in the Hall of Fire at Imladris…not dancing which he so dreaded.

Mischievously taking his hand, Elemiriel pulled Celeglin from his seat and they moved to the area cleared for dancing where couples were standing waiting for the musicians. There was surprise and shock for Elemiriel when the tune started was not a lively tune as expected. Standing in indecision for a moment she was not sure how Celeglin would react…how far his idea of friendship stretched. She needn't have worried as Celeglin, being strangely relaxed and courteous, took her in his arms and they danced slowly – yet somewhat awkwardly amongst the others. Desperately trying to keep every moment in her mind Elemiriel took everything in, _savour it_ she told herself.

Eventually Celeglin was relieved from the duties of dancing as the night drew in, stretching out he went to bid his Lord and Lady goodnight when Galadriel requested he stayed behind. Curious and eager to know why the Lady had bid him stay, Celeglin found himself getting fed up of waiting.

When finally, it seemed, all the guests had bid their Lord and Lady a goodnight, the Lady Galadriel approached Celeglin.

"I apologise for the delay, yet I had to stop you leaving: there is something I must show you," beckoning him to follow her, Celeglin was led through the trees to a small, secluded clearing. A stone basin of sorts stood in the middle of the clearing, there was nothing of great elegance about the basin but Celeglin sensed there was a lot more to it; it was something of great power. Standing opposite Galadriel, he gave her a questioning look over the water collected in the basin.

"This is my mirror; I believe it may help you discover more of your past-" Galadriel began, seeing the hopeful and expectant look on Celeglin's face she hurried to continue "though I cannot guarantee you shall see what you wish for the mirror will not show only what you wish to see. You may see present, past or future; therefore I cannot promise you shall see your parents." Giving him time to think and hear her clearly Galadriel noticed his hand had strayed to the dagger at his side as he thought.

Celeglin sighed deeply – had he not waited for this moment all his life? Had this not been his only wish? Seeing them could mean such a difference; it would set his mind at rest for his own life…his thoughts would not be so clouded, his mood not so dark. Celeglin had the chance he had waited for, for many years, he would take it – there would be no seeing them unless he tried. If he did not see them his life would be as it was; there was nothing for him to loose, he thought.

"Do you wish to look?"

Nodding in reply, Celeglin gripped his dagger handle tightly as he looked down into the clear depths of the mirror.

* * *

_Note: is the suspense killing you? Or are you not satisfied with my humble attempts at writing? Please, please, please review and tell me what you think! _

_Thanks : )_


	16. Chapter sixteen

_Celeglin sees himself reflected in the mirrors depth. He is training in the use of the sword his uncle patiently teaching him the steps, their blades slowly moving as he tries to master the complex sequence. Then he is sitting alone, a sombre expression upon his face. As the image fades he wonders if he always looks so grim…_

_A woman stands, leaning against a marble pillar in the soft moonlight, she cries silently to herself. It can not be his mother, her eyes are blue and her hair is pale. Elemiriel? He wonders…What is wrong with her? But before long the image changes again:_

_A place he can only imagine to be Eregion is the next image, the holly trees are all that remains…it is desolate, except he sees a figure standing in-between the trees, he cannot tell who and then the same scene is darkened and filled with rushing movements of elves and foul folk alike. Celeglin sees the glint of blades in the moonlight sees fair warriors fall under cruel blades and blood seep from wounds. A woman stands in the gap between the trees, franticly scanning the battle grounds of what was once her home, a cloak draped across her pale nightgown; she stands out in the dark. Celeglin sees she is with child and suddenly realises: this is Mithlin, this is his mother. "Mother" the words escape his mouth in a gentle whisper. Before he can look any more the image has changed. _

_A figure he knows to be his uncle stands wiping his blade off in a doorway, the figure moves and Celeglin sees what he would call a reflection of himself if he did not know better. He sees his father. A bandage stained with red is wrapped tightly around his fathers arm and Celeglin sees that all the other elves around are injured in some way. They have been fighting harshly, a proud and noble seeming elf addresses them, it can only be Celebrimbor. _

_So this was the last stand…Celeglin thinks to himself as he steels himself for what he may see next. The small group huddled in the doorway suddenly rush forwards, Celeglin cannot draw his eyes away as they attempt to slash their way through the masses to leave. He notices Celebrimbor is not leading the group and he knows what is happening at the doorway…_

_His heart leaps in anticipation every time an enemy advances towards his father, knowing he could see death. Then he sees what his father did not; a blade coming from the side. Celeglin wants to scream a warning, anything, but he knows it will come to naught. He sees his father's body stiffen as the blade is thrust through him, and then there is bright sunlight in a corridor. Mithlin runs blindly down it…not another death! Celeglin tears his eyes away, unable to watch any more…_

"Enough!" Celeglin cried as he pulled away from the mirror. Galadriel noticed his eyes were glassy with tears as he had been watching and she knew he had seen his parents. Celeglin hid his face in his hands, ashamed to be seen crying in such great company. Feeling the lady lay her hand on his shoulder he looked up at her "Do not be ashamed to cry, it is natural for one who has endured the sorrows you have."

Celeglin wiped his eyes and stood up, facing the Lady "Thank you for your words with me, for all you have done this night" he said, struggling to keep his voice level.

"I hope your mind is somewhat at some rest, Celeglin," the Lady replied with a small smile before walking away and leaving him standing alone in the clearing.

Taking a deep breath, Celeglin straightened up and eventually let his hand fall from the dagger at his side. He had finally seen them, after so many years of imagining he had a real image to hold inside his head.

Walking back to Elemiriel's family _talan_ seemed a great struggle for Celeglin as all the images were rushing through his mind. Particularly the image of his father's death was in his mind…the jerking motion of his father's body in reaction to the sword thrust, the slow movement of the sword towards him, the look on his father's face…Celeglin desperately tried to block the images from his mind yet he knew he would carry it with him forever.

* * *

_Apologies for irregular updates...times have been busy but this chapter is a personal favourite so please review and give as much feedback as possible : )_


	17. Chapter seventeen

Chapter seventeen

Celeglin had laid in his bed, unmoving since he returned to the _talan_ the previous night. He had not slept. The images had plagued his mind too much to allow it to rest; the horrific and the mysterious – neither would be forgotten nor easily put to the back of his mind. It was late into the morning, yet Celeglin was loathe to leave the sanctuary of his room where he could be at peace with his thoughts. Part of him knew he should join Elemiriel and her family or at least leave the room – otherwise concern would be raised and he would appear cold and distant again, which he did not desire to happen. Yet if he did leave the room he would ignore people and concentrate on his thoughts, making him seem just as cold.

Thinking it better to be doing something, he left the room and briefly greeted Elemiriel's parents before excusing himself and going outside. Walking down a quiet path, Celeglin let his thoughts wander and tried to understand what some of the images in the mirror were, what they meant. It was a while before he met another on that path and his thoughts disturbed. Elemiriel walked towards him, smiling

"We had wondered where you went…are you well?" she asked, seeing his troubled face

"I think I am well – I have been deep in thought," then suddenly, to Elemiriel it appeared that he had just discovered something, or remembered a task that needed doing. "I apologise but I must leave."

His words were fast spoken and Elemiriel thought that indeed he must have had some revelation to come to a decision so fast.

"You have done no wrong," Celeglin explained upon seeing a sad look on Elemiriel's face, "this is my own doing of sorts. I will see you in Imladris when you return." Chastely kissing her hand he thanked her for her families hospitality and then swiftly left.

"My Lord, my duty was to safely escort you and your lady to Lorien and then back when your visit was over…yet I must apologise as matters of my own now interfere with duty." Elrond looked briefly across his wife to Galadriel and seemed to understand Celeglin's desperate urge to leave Lorien.

"I release you from your service on the condition you do not leave without instructing the other guards of their duties for our journey home," he said, watching Celeglin smile briefly. As Celeglin walked away, Elrond called after him "I hope you find what it is you seek."

Smiling gratefully at his Lord, Celeglin strode away.

Upon finding the other guards, Celeglin set one to take control in his stead and swiftly instructed them on their tasks. The desire he had to leave and gallop to where he knew he must go was getting stronger the more Celeglin thought about it. Eventually it seemed, he was upon his horse and hastily galloping away from Lorien as the sun set.

It would not be long now…after realising what an image in the mirror meant Celeglin knew he had to leave Lorien, he had to go and visit a place he should have long ago. His journey would hopefully be unhindered by the forces of evil, and he would reach his destination in good time.

* * *

After much travel, Celeglin dismounted his horse on overgrown stone paths. Leaving his horse to graze at weeds and grass growing on the pathway, he walked in a world of grey and ruined stone. Letting his hand brush against weatherworn surfaces, Celeglin's bright grey eyes took in all his surroundings slowly. 

It was desolate, it was cold from the strong wind yet it was what should have been home. It was all that was left of Eregion…all that was left of his family's past.

_Deep they delved us, fair they wrought us, high they builded us; but they are gone._

* * *

Fellowship of the Ring, J.R.R Tolkien 


	18. Chapter eighteen

_More of a gapfiller chapter as it were but who knows i'll post the next chapter sometime hopefully..._

* * *

Chapter eighteen

Celeglin's slow walk led him away from the main buildings and he saw a small gap, partially covered by the wildly growing Holly trees. Carefully brushing the prickling branches back, Celeglin stared down the overgrown path. This was where they had escaped, where the women and children who had not already been killed had fled…where his mother had fled. It was where she had been standing when Celeglin had seen her for the first time in Galadriel's mirror. It was after, when he had realised that the solitary person standing there was also himself and he had known he must go to Eregion.

Sitting down upon the dusty ground, Celeglin let himself imagine what it would be like if the land had never fallen to Sauron. If still smoke rose from smithies and elves milled about talking and merrymaking. If his parents still lived, and himself and Tinwë still lived in the family home he had briefly been told about by his aunt and uncle.

A pleasant dream, yet all too quickly spoilt by harsh reality as Celeglin opened his eyes to the empty landscape.

As he walked back to find his horse, Celeglin pondered on why he had not come here already…he had often considered it in the past – but dismissed the idea thinking it would only bring more grief and no answers about his past. Now he was here, he regretted not having visited before. It had brought him some peace of mind and allowed him to think deeply about his parents.

Their faces were now in Celeglin's heart and although the images of his father's death, his mother's grief and of Elemiriel crying that had been revealed in the mirror were chilling, he was glad he had looked.

* * *

When sitting and conversing in the gardens after Celeglin's arrival home, he and Tinwë hurried to the main courtyard at the sound of approaching horses; the party were returning from Lorien. As Celeglin ran over to help, Tinwë greeted Elemiriel warmly. Smiling, as she noticed the necklace around Elemiriel's neck, Tinwë asked how her friends visit home had been.

"Do you know where he went?" Elemiriel asked after replying to Tinwë. Biting her lip uncertainly Tinwë thought on what she could say without telling of Celeglin's dead parents and miserable past. Taking a deep breath, she hoped Elemiriel would accept what she was about to say without asking further questions.

"I believe he went to what remains of Eregion for a while," she said quietly "Our family was from there,"

Elemiriel was silent and Tinwë took it that her friend understood. Swiftly changing the subject they walked towards Elrond and Celebrían so Tinwë could greet them. Celeglin was standing to one side, talking with the Lord Glorfindel but greeted Elemiriel when his conversation was over.

"I apologise for my impromptu departure. I hope I did not offend your parents in any way for it was not my intent to make them appear inhospitable."

"No, they understood that you had other matters that were obviously important to you. What if I took offence?" Elemiriel asked humorously

"Then I am indebted to you and will spend time we lost in Lorien with you in the next few months." Smiling brightly at his statement, Elemiriel could not wait for Celeglin's 'debt' to be paid. Tinwë caught her eye and she had to suppress laughter at her friends face. Although being at home in Lorien had been enjoyable, Elemiriel knew she preferred to be at Imladris amongst her friends.

"You must come eat with our family tonight," Tinwë announced, "it has been long since we have seen you and you both must tell us of your time in Lorien – as we have heard nothing from Celeglin over the noise of his hammer in the forge."

Elemiriel was shocked to hear Celeglin laugh at such a simple joke, shocked to hear him laugh at all. It was a wonderful sound she thought, rolling and merry... but she would not think too much of him, would not raise her hopes.


	19. Chapter nineteen

_I like this chapter :)  
sorry for not updating in ages. i got fed up with fanf. again...and very lazy. _

* * *

Chapter nineteen

Elemiriel looked out at the pouring rain somewhat reluctantly from where she stood in the doorway with Celeglin. The colours of the surroundings seemed to blur with the water falling across them and the sky was a mass of greys and dull blues.

"Can we not wait until the rain has ceased?" she asked Celeglin, drawing her cloak around herself,

"No, I am still paying off my 'debt' and I choose to spend some time walking together now," he said smirking, as he pulled his hood up over his black hair; stepping out into the rain he looked at Elemiriel and waited for her to come out. Eventually, after much persuading on Celeglin's part, Elemiriel stepped outside and they set out into the trees.

Celeglin watched his friend as she held her cloak tightly about her and kept pushing strands of her blonde hair back under the hood and out of the rain. Celeglin walked quickly beside her as she hurried to reach the foaming waters of the Bruinen and then return back to Imladris and the dry. Looking across at her face, withdrawn into her cloak's hood, Celeglin smiled to himself. Falling behind slightly, he reached forwards with his hand and pulled the hood from her head. Her blonde braid fell from the protection of the hood and the rain fell heavily upon her face.

Spinning around to find Celeglin already running and laughing through the trees, Elemiriel gave chase. Mud splattered up onto her pale dress and cloak as she dashed between trees after Celeglin's fleeing figure. The brown of the trunks loomed ahead of her and the new spring greenery upon the branches passed in a mixed slur of colour as she ran.

"Brave warrior _indeed_" she called after him "fleeing from a mere maiden!" As he turned, his wet hair was caught in the breeze and blown across his face and he seemed as if a Noldor Lord of old– Elemiriel could not help but stare…and wish.

Suddenly she was aware of him running towards her, and laughing; she turned and ran back the way she had came. No matter how many times she twisted amongst the tree trunks or how often she doubled back on herself, Elemiriel could not loose Celeglin in the trees. Tired of running, Elemiriel resorted to hiding behind the broad trunk of a tree. There was a quietness amongst the trees, the splattering of rain drops was accompanied only by the faint sound of presumably Celeglin, creeping up upon her.

Within moments Celeglin had silently appeared in front of her and blocked her routes of escape by standing only inches apart from her, his arms either side of her. Elemiriel was afraid her racing heart would betray her at that moment, but they both stood. The rain was now forgotten, and water dripped from strands of loose hair that had fallen from Elemiriel's braid. With great care, Celeglin lifted her hood back up and pulled it down so it almost covered her eyes. Celeglin smiled fondly as he let his hand trail down the edge of the wet fabric.

Elemiriel felt his hand brush lightly against her cheek as he finished replacing her hood, _why only friends?_ From underneath her lowly pulled hood, she looked at his steely grey eyes and couldn't stop herself from leaning forward a few inches and brushing her lips against his own. As his hand reached back up to the side of her face, Elemiriel could not help from smiling through the kiss. Slipping an arm around his neck, Elemiriel leaned into Celeglin but suddenly he stiffened. The warm touch of his hand upon her face was lost. Her arms fell back to her side as he pulled away. _What was wrong?_

Slowly backing away, Celeglin's shocked face was turned from her and he stalked swiftly off into the trees.

The rain was easing off and the sun starting to appear through the gaps between new leaves. With her sodden clothes clinging to her and her hood still pulled down low, Elemiriel stood against the tree unmoving.


	20. Chapter twenty

Chapter twenty

After spending many hours in wet and dirty clothes with a few tears threatening to spill, Elemiriel decided she had to go back inside. Walking slowly back into the halls she was spotted by Celebrían as she neared her rooms. Elemiriel had hoped no one would see her in such a state but was extremely grateful when Celebrían put her arms around her comfortingly and helped her to her rooms. Setting out fresh clothes for her friend Celebrían looked sympathetically at Elemiriel, "I will go find Tinwë and will return shortly," seeing Elemiriel nod dumbly in reply, Celebrían left her friend to clean up.

* * *

Later, Elemiriel sat on a cushion beside her fire, her clothes changed and herself cleaner, yet she felt no happier. Hearing a slight knock upon the door she looked up to see Celebrían and Tinwë entering her room. She felt better to see her friends concerned and sympathetic faces, they found themselves cushions and sat beside her. 

"I apologise for whatever my cousin has done – I saw you both leave this morning, I hope this is a repairable situation," Tinwë said, Elemiriel knew the first part had been said in jest yet she couldn't help feeling dejected.

"Tell us all that happened," Celebrían said gently. And so Elemiriel did and they listened patiently and both were shocked at Celeglin's behaviour.

"I am sure he is just unsure of what he is feeling…whether he offended _you _by his actions, instead of you offending him with your own." Celebrían said surely, looking to Tinwë for agreement. Tinwë nodded, yet inside she had her suspicions about Celeglin's behaviour…though she said naught. Celeglin would be the only one she would speak to about that.

"Do not let his behaviour spoil your time, do not let your thoughts rest upon today's events. I am sure he will see sense," Tinwë said warmly – he would see sense, she would make him.

* * *

Elemiriel had listened to her friends, and desperately tried to forget about that kiss in the rain but she kept remembering his touch, and especially his company. She had seen nothing of him since then, Tinwë had also said that he hadn't sat with the family or given them more than a greeting. Would he never stop making her miserable…the other times had been minimal compared to his, for the first time she thought he had loved her in return, only to have him reject her. 

She had been invited to dine with the Lord and Lady, and Celeglin's family …without Celeglin. It had been organised, no doubt, to cheer her as her mood had been dismal of late, and she hoped it would work.

After the meal everyone sat talking by the fire, Elemiriel looked across at Celebrían and her husband comfortably sitting together and felt a twinge of jealousy. Hurriedly rising and excusing herself she left the room, not wanting to let her current mood make her feel bitter towards her friend.

There was a light touch upon her arm and Elemiriel turned to see Celebrían,

"Do not apologise, I understand," her friend said gently

"I do not think I can stay much longer Celebrían. I think maybe…I shall return home soon…" Elemiriel said heavily, "I shall miss my friends here but every moment I know he is nearby and ignoring me – I cannot live with that thought at this moment in time. Maybe I shall return again when I feel ready too." Celebrían looked sadly at her friend and embraced her quickly

"Go back to your husband and enjoy the evening," Elemiriel said, making sure her words did not come coldly "You must write and tell me when your sons are born."

* * *

Standing at the large window in her room, Elemiriel let the cool air of the night refresh her; this would be the last time she would do this. Below her, where her eyes were directed, an elf practised his swordsmanship in the secluded area. The silver of his sword flickered in the moonlight, and his unbound sable hair swirled about him. A sequence made him turn to face the buildings, and the window where Elemiriel stood. Hurriedly withdrawing behind the pillar at the side of her window, Elemiriel felt tears come to her eyes. 


	21. Chapter twenty one

_I got a review for one of my other fics and it gave me faith that people do read (even though you dont review 'shakes fist' ...i jest_ :p) _but it also made me realise i havent updated in a while heh, could use various excuses but i wont. here is chapter, enjoy. _

* * *

Chapter twenty-one 

Tinwë waited under the trees outside the forges, seeing Celeglin leave the buildings she stood up. Noting that Celeglin firmly looked back to the floor upon seeing her, she smiled grimly in determination.

"You will stop and talk with me cousin," she said forcefully, moving in front of him so he could not walk away. "You may shut yourself back in that forge again for the afternoon – for the rest of your life, if you wish, but please heed my words," Tinwë waited for him to respond, when he did not walk away she took that as a sign he would listen. "Why do you avoid us – your family? Why do you ignore her? The one who loves you?"

"You could never understand!" Celeglin replied harshly

"I could at least try if you let me," Tinwë retorted, staying calm "Please, talk with me,"

Sighing, Celeglin nodded and walked with Tinwë to an area of quiet gardens,

"Is it that you do not love her in return?" Tinwë asked gently as they sat down upon a pale stone bench, Celeglin was quick to reply

"No!" he said forcefully with a horrified expression, then "No, of course not,"

"Then why ignore her? Why shut yourself in the forges all day?" Tinwë cried exasperated already,

"Love is too dangerous Tinwë! Have you forgotten what it did to my mother! It ultimately killed her – how can I do that to one I love? How can I risk doing Elemiriel harm?" Celeglin exclaimed in frustration glancing about at the well tended shrubs and bright blossoms as if they had the answer

"Celeglin you are foolish!" Tinwë said sighing and taking his hands, "Though your mother died of grief over your father's death, the love they had was what gave them life! Love gave them joy! Can you not see you hurt Elemiriel more by shunning her love?"

Celeglin let his cousin's words sink in and then hurriedly looked up at his cousin, "But what if-"

"You cannot let your past affect your own love. What happened to your parents will not necessarily happen to you," Tinwë said firmly "I see now that you also hurt yourself in keeping your feelings back. Please do not live in the shadows."

Tinwë sighed and smiled as Celeglin hastily embraced her and ran to the direction of the halls.

Arriving outside Elemiriel's door, Celeglin knocked briskly upon it, his mind a flurry of thoughts and emotions. The fact he had been a complete fool barely touched his concience as he was too eager to tell Elemiriel he did love her and too eager to worry for anything else other than her. After a while, he realised there had been no reply, or even any sound of movement.

Celeglin was about to knock again when Celebrían walked around the corner, "Do you know if Elemiriel is in?" he asked

"She should be…" Celebrían said, a slight worry in her voice "She has not left her rooms often of late," Knocking on the door, Celebrían called lightly through the wood.

There was no answer. Celeglin and Celebrían exchanged worried looks and Celebrían slowly opened the door and peered around it. Nothing. Not just the absence of Elemiriel…there was no trace of her ever being there. She had left.

"When did she leave?" Celeglin anxiously asked Celebrían as his eyes searched the room for some clue of where Elemiriel had gone.

"I do not know…she spoke of going back to Lorien last night – I did not think that she would leave so soon!" Celebrían exclaimed as Celeglin paced the room "She must have left early this morning…"

'_back to Lorien'_ the words echoed in Celeglin's head. Elemiriel was alone, and the mountain pass was dangerous… It would all be down to him if she was harmed, even if she had left in the late hours of night she would not have reached the pass yet; it would take many more days, though who could guarantee safety even before the pass – there was time to find her.

"I should have made sure she took an escort…I should have said something last night…" Celebrían said guiltily

"It is no fault of your own. Inform my family," Celeglin said firmly, before striding from the room. Breaking into a run he reached his own rooms and snatched his sword down from its place on the wall. Grabbing his cloak on the way out of the door he hurried to the stables.

_Let nothing have happened to her_ he prayed desperately as he rode out of the main courtyard _Let nothing have happened…_


	22. Chapter twenty two

_Note: Had a Lotr marathon the other day, inspired me to start writing some projects I have in mind, despite the fact I should be up to my ears revising etc then I realised I really need to finish posting this and finish writing Forsworn beforeI begin anything new or I'll have about 50 loose ends lying around._

_enjoy :)_

* * *

Chapter twenty-two 

Elemiriel rode her horse through the strangely quiet woodland. There would be more days of travel – and then she would be home at last, where she could forget Celeglin and start her life over. Regretting that she did not say a proper farewell to Celebrían, or even suggest she was leaving to Tinwë, Elemiriel resolved to write to them both when she was at home. She hoped they were not angered at her swift departure, she hoped her leaving had not caused much concern. _Celeglin definitely would not worry it would probably cause him to leave his forges_ Elemiriel thought bitterly.

The passage through the mountains had been safe when they had visited Lorien at the start of the year, though Elemiriel did have a small dagger at her belt – just in case. There was no use worrying yet though – she had many days before she reached the mountains. Hearing a noise behind her, she turned in her saddle, letting her hand rest on the dagger hilt. Upon seeing who it was riding fast behind her, Elemiriel's thoughts jolted.

"Elemiriel!" she heard the call clearly this time as Celeglin approached even faster. How she wished to urge her horse on and gallop from him…yet she was unable to do so. Seeing his face again had changed all her thoughts. Turning back to look where she was going, Elemiriel let her horse walk on, she would not dumbly wait for Celeglin to reach her – he would have to catch up, what she would do when he did was a question to which she had no answer.

The hoof beats got louder and louder as Celeglin drew alongside her and slowed his horse to a walk."Elemiriel," he said gently, when she did not reply, Elemiriel's path was blocked by him stopping his horse in front of her own. Not able to bring her face to look at his, she childishly dismounted from her horse and hurriedly walked past him. Hearing him follow her, Elemiriel broke into a run…he would only hurt her more, she was sure of it. Celeglin's hand closed around her own and he stopped her running anymore, his touch seemed to jolt her being."Please listen to me," the gentle and pleading tones of his voice made Elemiriel stop trying to pull away from him "I have been a fool." There was a silence as Celeglin managed to think of what he should say, "Do not think that I do not return your feelings – my heart is yours if you still desire it," he began.

Elemiriel turned upon hearing those words and studied his face, "Yet you act as though my love was an annoyance, unwelcome…how can I know you do not jest?" she said unsurely "You have caused me nothing but pain!" she added sharply.

"I do not hold your love unwelcome-"

"Then why shun me?" Elemiriel cried her annoyance and hurt building, "I do not understand you!"

"You could never understand!" Celeglin retorted, more sharply than he intended "My father was killed! My mother died of grief from his death after she gave birth to me! How am I meant to think of love without the thought of what happened to them? How can anyone understand how I feel?" he said harshly. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself, looking up he was surprised to see Elemiriel still standing by him after his outburst. Her face was looking less angered, more sympathetic, more understanding, and for once Celeglin was thankful for the sympathy. "I did not want to cause you harm, yet thankfully I was told I did more harm to you by casting your love aside," he muttered quietly.

"Why did you not say?" Elemiriel sighed after a few moments of silence

"I do not like the sympathy, I do not wish to seem weak…" Celeglin replied, voice strained. With a great sigh, and to Celeglin's surprise, Elemiriel leaned against him and wrapped her arms about him, comfortingly stroking his hair.

* * *

A small fire burnt a short way off the main path, the two horses grazed quietly in the surrounding area. Cloaks wrapped about themselves, Elemiriel and Celeglin sat side by side, slightly leaning against each other. 

"You should take some rest," Celeglin said looking to Elemiriel, "I shall keep watch," Elemiriel smiled gratefully at him, but before she could move to settle down, he took her hand.

As Celeglin drew her close, Elemiriel felt a slight hesitation as she remembered the last time they had been so close. There was no reason to feel worried as Celeglin's lips gently brushed her own. Kissing her lightly on the forehead, Celeglin murmured goodnight before going to find more kindling for the fire.


	23. Chapter twentythree

Chapter twenty three

_Many years later…_

Quiet laughter filled the summer air, Celeglin turned the metal band upon his wife's finger in circles…it was beautiful – but not as beautiful as his wife. Kissing Elemiriel before she could braid more flowers into his hair and laugh at the sight he made, Celeglin felt her fingers entwine with his own. Always was he glad that Tinwë had made him see sense before Elemiriel had left and reached the mountain pass.

Both breaking away from the other at the sound of rapidly approaching hoof beats, Celeglin and Elemiriel looked around. Why would anyone be riding so fast in this area of the small woodlands about Imladris…it almost sounded as though the horse was out of control. Jumping to his feet, Celeglin peered into the trees and saw the horse charging wildly towards them, the rider slumped forwards onto the horse's neck.

"It looks like one of Celebrían's guards," Celeglin said with mounting dread as he walked, a calming hand outstretched towards the horse "Go and tell the Lord Elrond to be ready…go now…I will bring him to Imladris" he said to Elemiriel. Nodding, Elemiriel turned and tried to keep her panic from rising as she broke into a run. "Make sure he has a bed for treatment ready!" she heard Celeglin call from behind her.

* * *

_It will be fine_ Elemiriel told herself, repeating the words in her head with each footfall, Elemiriel did not quite realise she had run straight into the halls. Hurriedly running down corridors the Lord's study Elemiriel did not even bother to knock, Elrond gave her a questioning look as she skidded into the room – unable to hide the worry upon her face, Elemiriel shook her head. 

"You had best come outside," she said lowly, daring not to tell Elrond that Celebrían may be in danger. It was hard enough for herself to accept.

The sunlight reflected harshly off the armour of the guard who was slumped on his horse, Elemiriel sensed Elrond stiffen beside her as he saw Celeglin leading the horse.

"What has happened?" Elrond asked, his face a tightly controlled mask

"I do not know my Lord," Celeglin replied, sincerely bowing his head unable to meet Elrond's eyes

"Bring him inside," Elrond said stiffly, motioning to the injured guard and walking swiftly indoors to the small infirmary.

* * *

"They were … everywhere…surprise attack … not bad for orc scum!" the guard spat trying to catch painful breaths, relating the events after his quick revival. 

"My wife!" Elrond demanded, unusually harshly. There was a silent shake of head from the guard and a sharp intake of breath as he felt that one of his wounds was being cleaned.

"They took her alive," he managed to gasp out, before the pain of his wounds caused him to faint again.

Elrond turned to see his sons silently leaving the room, grim faced and determined. There would be no calling them back. Elemiriel watched her Lord as he looked about the room in shock and confusion…it was the first time she had ever seen the Lord Elrond look lost.

* * *

"Elemiriel – what are you doing?" Celeglin asked concerned as he watched his wife hurry about the kitchens, ramming provisions into a small bag. Following her, still waiting for an answer as she strode towards their rooms, Celeglin prayed she was not thinking of going to help her friend. 

"What are you doing?" he asked again as the door was swung wide open,

"Not what I'm doing – what you are doing…" Elemiriel said turning to face him and throwing the bag of provisions towards him, suddenly Celeglin understood.

"I cannot go! What if I were to be killed…you know how why I quit my service in the guard and only work in the forges…I cannot risk the past repeating itself!" he said desperately, though looking at his wife and knowing there would be no arguing.

"And I cannot risk my friend's life!" Elemiriel replied as she snatched Celeglin's sword down from its hanger on the wall and thrust it towards him. "Did you not see the Lord when his sons left? If they too are killed think what would become of him! Do you wish the same pains of your family on another!" Elemiriel asked, knowing that this was the only way she could make her husband go.

Seeing the look upon Elemiriel's face, Celeglin knew he must go, she was right – he nodded slowly. Elemiriel sighed in relief and quickly found Celeglin's cloak, "Change for travel…I shall make sure your horse is ready!" she muttered as she swept past him and out of the room.

Reaching the stables with a small pack slung over his shoulder, dagger at his side and sword across his back Celeglin hoped Elemiriel would be less distraught…

"Ride fast," Elemiriel said as she walked the horse towards Celeglin, "help may arrive from Lorien…some guards may have gone there…" he sighed slightly and kissed her softly on the cheek stopping her worried and trailing sentence and then jumped upon the horse and cantered off out of the gateway.


	24. Chapter twenty four

_Right, this chapter is entirely brand new and was not at all part of the original plan -after Trekqueen's last review (thanks!) I wanted to add just a small bit about their wedding at least and decided it would be a good idea to bring the action at the mountains into the story. It's the first piece of real action writing I've written so please be nice and thusconstructive criticism is definately welcome.  
I'm not sure if the forces guards of Lorien did help in rescuing Celebrian or not, I swear I've read it somewhere but that may have just been in another fic. If they didn't I apologise for the incorrectness (something I normally hate) but its too late to change it now because I worked rather hard on this chapter and quite like it and I dont have time to do my research fully at the moment! _

Chapter twenty four

Elemiriel touched her face where Celeglin had kissed her and watched his figure blend in with the trees as he rode further away. The kiss had almost been lost upon her in her agitated and distressed mood. _I did not kiss him back…nor say even a simple farewell. _Feeling herself begin to regret sending Celeglin away as he passed from her sight, Elemiriel straightened herself determinedly and prayed nothing would harm her love. _You have done no wrong, _she told herself _Celeglin will help save Celebrían and those who you hold dear shall be safe…nothing shall harm them…_

* * *

Celeglin's eyes flicked back and forth across the swarming mountain pass, the filthy creatures seemed everywhere though the tight ring of Lorien guards held strong against the oncoming tide, their armour like rocks along the shore. The guards had travelled toward the pass after the Lady Celebrían had failed to arrive in Lorien; meeting Celeglin and Elrond's sons there they had begun an attempt to rescue her. Hearing the satisfying sound of his arrow being loosed and the twanging of his bow string Celeglin looked elsewhere on the battle ground knowing the arrow would not miss its target. What he looked for were the twins who had snuck from the main group as part of a plan to enter the myriad of tunnels in the mountain to find their mother and bring her to safety whilst the goblins were distracted and engaged within the fight. Having run out of the arrows given to him by the Galadhrim soldiers he readied his sword and prepared to move forward to the front line of their defence, taking one last look. A quick flash of green and Celeglin had spotted them, slipping into the gaping tunnel mouth. 

Moving to the front line satisfied their distraction had worked Celeglin had little time to look for anything after that. The orcs and goblins shrieked and yelled seemingly revelling in the carnage. _This at least_, thought Celeglin as his sword passed clean through the neck of a goblin, _is an advantage – such an unorganised force have little chance. _Despite this they were outnumbered and they could not retreat without condemning Elladan and Elrohir to death leaving them alone in the mountains.

Celeglin was determined to survive, he could not die. He would not. He would not let Elemiriel suffer. The swift movements of his blade, fluid silver to look upon, were precise and accurate; many fell before him. A blur of crude black fletching and arrow shaft passed inches away from his face and Celeglin turned briefly to see the elf behind him fall. For a moment his breath was taken away in sudden panic: _that could have been me. _Celeglin mentally struggled to maintain his focus, to fight his rising thoughts of death and doom upon Elemiriel and his family. _Cowardly, selfish_ he told himself firmly, knowing that there were elven bodies fallen in the pass as well as those who still fought with valour and courage. Taking a steady breath he swung his sword again. With every stroke he fought for them, fought for her. For the white satin ribbons in her hair on the day of their wedding, for the visions of his father and mother he had been allowed, for their deaths, for his remaining family, for the life he had left. Death would not scare him, he would not give in.

There was a lull in the fighting, sides regrouped and rearmed, Celeglin hurriedly supported a Lorien soldier with an injured leg who was limping to the back of the group and positioned himself with a bow, ready for the next onslaught. Celeglin gulped some water down and passed his skein to the elf who had half climbed and leant against a rock against the wall of the mountain pass and was testing the tautness of his bowstring. Before he could even speak with the other elf, clashes of sword upon armour could be heard again and he was rushing back into the fray whilst arrows began to fly overhead.

The fighting intensified and Celeglin prayed Elladan and Elrohir had come to no harm and would not be much longer within the mountains, they would not be able to hold off the seemingly endless amounts of goblins and orcs that issued forth from the main tunnel entrance they had discovered. Suddenly Celeglin felt a staggering blow to his side, looking down eyes wide in shock he saw the hilt of bone dagger protruding from his side and between his armour. Staring at it for what seemed like an age Celeglin began to feel the searing pain. He looked up and saw the grinning and ghastly face of an orc; he swung his sword and then saw it no longer. Hastily he gripped the dagger handle and bracing himself tugged hard. It came free, yet Celeglin had no time to examine how deep it had gone nor to stop the bleeding. He quickly parried an oncoming blade and soon the pain had been forgotten as he fought on.

Blocking a sword thrust, Celeglin felt his arms jar with the impact and looked up at his foe. He looked up even higher and then saw the face of an exceptionally large orc chieftain standing a full head above him. Celeglin's breath caught in his throat. He was no great warrior, a fighter yes but felling a creature like this was a deed for a hero. He thought of what he must live for once again and courage rose within him, meeting the creature's eyes resolutely, Celeglin tightened his grip upon his sword hilt. A snarl came from the beast as Celeglin forced its sword away and their swords met again and again, Celeglin felt he had never moved so quickly in his life as they fought. He ducked, swerved, jumped and parried in utter desperation: he could not die. Their swords met in front of their faces and grated as each tried to force the other away. Celeglin dug his feet into the loose shale upon the ground and desperately tried to hold his ground. The orc leered at him mockingly, though Celeglin would not be daunted by this obvious attempt to unnerve him. His body strained with the effort of pushing the orcs sword back and sweat dripped down his forehead, Celeglin knew he could not hold out in this situation much longer. Briefly looking down he saw, to extreme relief, his salvation.

In one swift and dangerous movement he released one hand from his sword hilt and before his right arm wavered and the orcs sword came crashing down upon him the orc faltered, Celeglin's dagger embedded to the hilt in its stomach. Before the orc had further time to react Celeglin took up his sword in both hands again and there was a satisfying thud as the head of the chieftain hit the ground.

Taking a shuddering breath Celeglin looked around, not realising the fighting had more or less stopped around them. The orcs and goblins screeched and jabbered unsure of what to do with one of their chieftains felled. In the pause the guards of Lorien managed to reform their line with Celeglin amongst them. An orc turned and ran back into the tunnels and seeing the resolve of the elves the others retreated back to the tunnel mouth or even further cowardly running down into their dark pits.

"We shall need to restart battle again should the twins be able to escape," Celeglin heard the captain of the guards announce "All those uninjured at the front, archers behind. If we stay in a single group we will have more chance of survival."

Celeglin felt the blood drying around his wound and prayed that the dagger had not gone too deep, it was aching now his mind had less to focus on. The captain raised his arm to signal for the arches to send some arrows into the orcs clustered around the tunnel entrance but before he could give the signal there was a shout from behind. Recognising the voice, Celeglin turned relieved to see Elladan further back along the pass. The captain called the retreat and slowly they edged back along the pass, not taking their eyes from the tunnel mouth lest the orcs decided to charge them.

Drawing level with Elladan they saw Elrohir even further down the path carrying a limp and pale haired form.

"We found another tunnel that exited further up the mountainside all the way back here," Elladan explained to Celeglin and the captain as the group rushed along the pass. His face was strained and he and his brother looked just as bloody as those who had been fighting outside.

"How is she?" Celeglin asked as they ran, Elladan merely shook his head.


	25. Chapter twenty five

_As this tale is drawing to a close I can't believe that it started with my friend setting me a task of writing something that featured male lead character, hollin and a romantic tragedy in From Evil to Sorrow and is now at chapter 25 of a sequel. Hope you're all enjoying it so far!_

Chapter twenty five

Clattering hooves upon the courtyard stones sent Elemiriel running from the gardens. The past months had been hard upon her… and many others; all had been fraught with worry and distress. _They will all be unharmed…they will all be fine…_

Coming to a halt in the courtyard she saw many minor injuries, she saw guards of Lorien, she saw Celeglin unharmed, she saw the fell faces of Elladan and Elrohir. She saw the pale form being carried in Elladan's arms, and so did Elrond from where he stood in the doorway.

There was a chill silence; moments seemed to pass by as all present watched the face of their Lord. Voice wavering, Elrond ordered his wife be carried to their rooms, and sound slowly returned again to the courtyard.

"Celeglin!" Elemiriel cried softly as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, "I never said goodbye!" she managed to say, holding in tears of relief. Drawing back she reached down to where she had felt bandaging under his clothing.

"It's fine," Celeglin assured her, moving her hand away from the healing wound and then finding himself in her embrace again he hugged her back tightly.

"What happened?" Elemiriel asked heavily looking Celeglin in the eyes,

"Times are bad," Celeglin said, leading the way inside and to their rooms "There were many orcs…his powers grow strong again, they serve him as well as their own foul purposes. Elladan and Elrohir went right down into the darkness to find her. It was easy for them to get by unnoticed, guards from Lorien had come and we caused enough havoc at the entrances to their foul lairs to distract them. Though it was a hard and desperate battle for there were many set against us."

"And what of Celebrían?" Elemiriel asked, her voice clearly showing the worry she felt. Celeglin studied his wife's face unsure of how to answer,

"She is severely poisoned," he said in low tones "Her body has suffered many wounds and the toll upon her mind is unknown to me." He squeezed Elemiriel's hand comfortingly "Elrond is the greatest healer I know of and above all her husband; we must have faith".

* * *

Elemiriel sat in the afternoon sun half-heartedly stitching a new gown, beside her Arwen sat with her needle and thread moving even less. Celebrían's wounds had been healed yet she still lay listless and Elrond feared the poison still lingered in her blood, unwilling to relinquish its hold upon her. 

"I fear we will lose father too," Arwen said breaking the silence, her voice threatening to turn into a sob

"Oh Arwen," Elemiriel sighed compassionately as Arwen slightly tilted her head back and took a deep breath.

"I sat with them yesterday… it was terrible!" Arwen said miserably, "Mother seems a statue and father simply sits, he seemed unaware of anything else". The dejected look in Arwen's eyes was unsettling. Elemiriel shifted her stitching work and put a comforting arm around Arwen's shoulders "It is difficult for us all," she soothed ignoring her own anxieties, Arwen sniffed slightly, "Do you wish for me to speak with your father?"

"Please," Arwen said softly "I need him. We need him". Elemiriel did not have to ask to know Arwen was speaking of her brothers too, and they were the ones who had rescued Celebrían, seen the extent of her torment.

"I will visit them and I will speak with your father," Elemiriel said as she stood up, offering a hand to Arwen she helped her up and embraced her comfortingly "We must not lose faith".

* * *

Cautiously looking inside the grand room, Elemiriel saw the Lord kneeling next to a bed where her friend lay motionless as if in a horrid parody of death. 

"My Lord," she said quietly, her voice sounding harsh in the silence. Elrond did not move or even turn to look at her. Swallowing, Elemiriel moved into the room and continued to speak "My Lord please; your children suffer too, they need also, you must rest and heal your own sorrows with them. Please go and rest if nought else. We are all concerned for your family," slowly, with heavy seeming movement and as if hearing Elemiriel from afar, Elrond stood up.

His noble face looked haggard in the shadowy room, Elemiriel was deeply shocked; she had not thought the Lord could become so worn.

"I cannot leave her – I must heal her…"

"My Lord you have done all you can." Elemiriel said quietly, trying not to upset the Lord "I can watch over her, if there is any change I will send for you immediately". Relieved to see Elrond heading for the door, if resignedly and with a backward glance before leaving, Elemiriel took up his place of grieving bedside vigil.

Her friend who had always been so merry, so…so _alive_ was simply an unmoving figure; cold and emotionless. The silvery blonde hair spread out across the pillows and the pale face was alabaster white, barely a trace of life. Elemiriel reached out and held her friends hand tightly, praying Celebrían would heal and would recover in mind.


	26. The Tale Ends

_Well here we go, the final chapter. I have come to love Celeglin very much since writing this and its wierd to think I was working through writing this this time last year! Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing, I hope you've enjoyed it!  
I haven't focused much on Celebrian as this story's concern is Mr Moody and Elemiriel but I have written a side piece of Celebrian's time in the mountains and how it affected her - this is however being posted as an 'M' because its surprising (and worrying) what my mind came out with. If you are interested you know its there. _

Chapter twenty six

"I have made a decision, to leave for Valinor," Celebrían's voice was slightly strained and the light had never fully returned to her eyes after she had begun to move again. Elemiriel noticed Elrond squeeze his wife's hand and look down at the floor. _They both decided_ she thought briefly before the sadness of the situation hit her. Her long time friend was leaving. The rest of the conversation passed in a sad blur, all Elemiriel could think of was what the rest of her life would be like without her friend and with the darkness gathering about more than ever. Letting Celeglin lead her to their rooms afterwards, Elemiriel held tightly to his hand.

Celeglin had often spoken to her of his time at the havens, and mentioned leaving for the west and the healing land of Valinor, she sensed he often thought about departing. The previous year her parents had left for Valinor, Celebros and the rest of Celeglin's surviving family had left years before. It seemed that the time of the elves was beginning to end.

Once inside their rooms, Elemiriel leant heavily against Celeglin as he put his arms about her. Even before Celebrían's injuries and decision he had considered asking Elemiriel if she would depart into the West, take the journey to Valinor. They had visited Havens once when Celeglin had been requested to take a message to Cirdan on Elrond's behalf, he had taken Elemiriel so she could see all he had described and so he could introduce her to Eärros. It had been pleasant yet then neither of them had been troubled by the increasing darkness and threat in Middle Earth nor felt a need to leave for Valinor.

Yet now there was such a change in perspective. Kissing Elemiriel on the forehead, Celeglin then looked her in the eye

"Would you want to stay?" he asked.

Elemiriel sighed and looked out of the tall window at the trees swaying slightly in the breeze, the sunlight glinting off the Bruinen's rippling waters, it was beautiful and it was home. But how long would it last? What would happen when the light began to fade, when those who she loved were claimed by war and darkness?

"Would you want to leave?" was her response.

-

The waves rolling gently into the docks was a soothing yet sorrowful as Celeglin and Elemiriel said their farewells to those who had journeyed to the havens, embracing Elrond and his family tightly, there was no doubting their friends would be missed. To Elladan and Elrohir Celeglin presented finely crafted hunting daggers and to Arwen Elemiriel gave a set of fine needles and a small volume of songs and poetry. Elrond bid them a fair journey and solace and Celeglin thanked him one last time for the generosity and the treatment he had given to Celeglin's family and the other fugitives from Eregion. With a final goodbye to those assembled Celeglin and Elemiriel walked down the lamp-lit quay to the boat prepared and waiting, leaving Celebrían the time left with her family.

Standing upon the wooden decks of the slightly rocking ship Celeglin looked along the docks, illuminated in the lamplight were groups still saying their farewells and between the passing mariners loading the ship with the last items of luggage Celeglin caught a glimpse of Elrond and Celebrían standing tightly pressed together, her head buried in his chest. After the next mariner had passed and his view had been obscured again, Elrond was standing alone following the movement of a pale haired figure being escorted toward the boat by the last of her guard.

Bittersweet.

Sensing Elemiriel's presence at his side he put an arm about her as they watched the mooring ropes being loosed and as the ship began to drift away in the tide. A song had begun, the melodies blending with the waves, themes of safe journey and farewell.

As the ship serenely moved further and further from the havens and all that could be made out were the dots of light from the lamps and buildings, Celeglin and Elemiriel turned to face the west and their future and thus the tale of Celeglin, survivor of Eregion, ends.


End file.
